Rachel Raven Roth
by skyressshun
Summary: Punished by the gods after an unauthorised mass slaughter, he must pass his powers over to a human. Outcast at her school and living in an abusive home she never had the ability to stand up for herself or others. Will this be her chance?
1. Chapter 1

"We've warned you before, no unauthorised killings, we gave you the benefit of the doubt before but now we have a witness. He saw you command those people to slaughter each other. They were not supposed to die. You killed them with no just cause; it may be our job to judge when one is to die but not without the proper authority's permission." The room was dark only inhabited by three; one was perched on a throne made of bones, skulls surrounding the cloaked figure. The hood of his cloak was preventing him from being identified.

"Sir, with all due respect I did not command them, I was but a bystander. Watching the show unfold; I wasn't a participant, merely a bored man waiting for some entertainment. You cannot possibly believe this, this, this rookie over your most loyal and long serving servant" the creature accused of the crime objected pointing to the smirking man stood beside the superior.

The man sat in his throne pushed himself up standing a foot taller than the enraged creature.

"He may be but a rookie, but he has given me more reason to believe in his word than yours. Since he has been appointed as judger of life and death the amount of unauthorised killings has gone down. However when you started the rate went up to triple it was before. I have been keeping a close eye on both of you and I know he has been following you, stopping the murders you wished to play out. And to quote you, 'merely a bored man waiting for some entertainment.' Correct me if I am wrong but I believed this job was not for our own amusement but to keep the world in balance, to kill those that grow too old. Allowing the new to live and prosper."

The accused backed down slightly, not knowing what to say as his defence. He bowed his head accepting that he had lost and his fate was sealed.

"I'm sorry Sir, please forgive me. Please be lenient"

"No I shalln't be lenient, I have been that on you too much over the years, now you must be fully punished. You are to be stripped of your abilities and to further aggravate you; they are to be given to a human. Though as a token of your long service to me I will let you chose the human. You have an hour, after that I shall chose"

"Thank you" without another word he bowed to his better and sent a glare to the man who had ratted him out. Leaving the room he went off to find a human he deemed as worthy of his gifts.

oooo

Down on Earth in Jump city, there was a rundown street, the houses there falling apart. Doors were hanging off their hinges, paint cracking off, roof slates falling to the ground and bricks cracked breaking off as the wind hit them.

At the end of the street was a house worse than the rest. It was barely holding together and in the cold wind and rain it was a miracle the home wasn't rocking. Inside however it was a different story.

The building was double floored, the floorboards cracked and bowing from the weight of the furniture settled on it. In a small room at the side of the small house was a young girl's bedroom, she sat in her bed knees pulled to her chest eyes buried in her folded arms. She had fled to her room just ten minutes ago before the fight her parents had got any more violent.

Before she had left it had simply been a few slaps from her father to her mother and her. Now though the shaky floorboards were trembling and she feared that they would crack. Maybe even break all together, if that were to happen she doubted she would make it to school tomorrow. Just like so many days before.

Looking up from her knees she looked towards her door her hazel eyes shining in the dark, she had heard stamping feet and hoped that it was the fight ending and that it wasn't her father coming to take his anger out on her. That happened far too much. As the stamping was quietened by the slamming of a door she guessed it was her mum, leaving so he could calm down.

Letting her legs straighten to rid them of the pins and needles that were beginning to form she stretched out. Not bothering to nestle down under her covers, it was a cold night but the cold didn't bother her much. Laying on her bed she closed her eyes letting the tears on her face dry from the breeze that came through the cracked window above the head of her bed.

She was soon asleep, her tired body relaxing as her consciousness left her.

oooo

The punished being was hovering transparent in the air over a dilapidated street. He hadn't put much effort into finding a human worthy of his abilities; he wasn't too thrilled about losing them. But he had been given an opportunity that many weren't given, he was allowed to find the holder of his gifts.

Floating down the street he looked over the houses, none really seeming appealing to him. But then his eyes caught sight of a house that showed two people screaming at the other in the front window on the bottom floor.

"Seems interesting" he mused to himself as he approached the house. Lowering himself to the bottom floor he saw two humans, a man and a woman, they were screaming at the other one looking slightly beat up. Her hair dishevelled and red marks on her cheeks. They didn't seem to be focused on anything but the other the man's eyes were blazing and it looked as though he was holding himself back from punching the woman.

"Uh not these two, far too violent, they would probably anger the old man all the more." As he was about to disregard the couple a shadow on the second floor caught his eye and peeked his curiosity. "Let's see what that was."

Shifting so he could rise to the room's window, he gazed through the tattered curtains. Inside he saw something that surprised him, a young girl was inside, she looked to be no more than fifteen and her cheeks were streamed with tears. She had just moved to lie on her bed stretched out on top of the covers. Her breathing had been slightly jerky as she lay on the bed, a result of the tears she had clearly shed.

Her breaths had quickly evened out and she looked to be far away in the depths of her mind.

"She looks ok, I'm sure he can't find fault in her." Finding the one he wished to bestow with his abilities he ended his search and passed through the walls to her room. Hovering over her bed he placed a bony hand on her head letting it pass through her skull so he could reach into her brain.

His grey eyes began to shine as he passed his gifts on, changing from a pale grey to a dark black, darker than the midnight sky. A pain flashed inside of him as he passed on his powers, and he was sure she would be feeling some pain, if she was awake. It looked as though she was used to pain as she barely even flinched as the abilities were passed from one being to another.

A few moments later it seemed as though the transfer was complete.

"There, now that's done, it's time to go home, see how long my punishment will last." With a small huff he left the room, leaving the human to wake up on her own.

oooo

She couldn't have slept for more than a few minutes when a burning pain in her head started to pull her from sleeps comforting embrace. She fought to stay in blissful unawareness, fighting what she knew was a losing battle. With a dejected sigh she opened her eyes looking around the room. No one was there and it seemed as though nothing could have caused her pain. Pushing herself up she looked to her bedside table eye brows furrowed in confusion. Grabbing a small make-up case her mother had given her to help hide the bruises on her face she flipped it open staring into the small mirror.

She let out a small gasp of surprise, on her forehead was a small jewel, directly over the painful spot; it seemed to be embedded in her skin. Though that wasn't the most surprising thing what was, was that her hazel eyes were shifting, changing colour, changing to an inhuman colour, amethyst.

"What happened to me?"

**I've never written a teen titan story before so I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong, but tell me and I'll try to fix it. Please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

She ran her hand over her forehead, trying to move the gem, it was embedded in her skin, not moving in the slightest. Hissing in pain as she tried to pull it from her forehead she released the unexplained gem. She would find out what that was later. Now though she had to focus on her eyes.

They were a completely different colour, and so was her hair. She hadn't noticed it before but her hair was no longer the mousey blond it had once been it was matching with her eyes.

"Why is this happening?" She asked trying to keep the panic from her voice. She was confused to say the least and she didn't want to let her worry show, if it did she didn't know what else would happen, her skin colour might change. She had always been pale, unable to tan, but she didn't want that to change. It was her, and she was changing.

Closing her eyes she rubbed the thin skin over her now amethyst orbs, hoping to change them back to the hazel she was accustomed too.

The now amethyst haired girl hoped that she had simply been having a terrible dream and this was an after effect of the dream. It coming to life, but hopefully only for a short while.

"Mum?" She asked into the darkness as she opened her eyes, wanted her mum to hear her and come save her from this strange moment. She knew that her mum wouldn't be able to hear her though, there were two doors and a hall between them and she had spoken in but a whisper. Too afraid of what her father would do if she spoke too loud.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself now, looking over her changed face.

oooo

Back in his boss' throne room he kneeled before the man.

"It is done sir, I have given my powers to a human girl" he told her as he lifted his head from the floor looking the man in his cloaked eyes.

"Good, now the matter of your final punishment" the old man was never one to waste time by beating around the bush. He didn't like spending more time than needed around those who were being punished. "While you were away I had contacted the prison guards, you are to be taken down there and punished, he's here now follow him out. That's all" with the dismissal the man stood from his crouched kneel, his grey eyes turning white with the loss of his gifts. Turning he saw a seven foot pure black figure, the cloak that covered him running to the floor and the shredded tail engulfed with his own dark abilities whipping without the use of wind.

The cloaked figure stared at the now powerless man with a look of distaste, almost like it was a punishment to him simply being in the same room as the disgrace.

"Come on then, you thing, you're not even a god anymore, but a rodent. Till you regain your abilities that's all you will ever be" he left the room the man following shortly behind. Pain in his not too distant future.

oooo

It had been mere minutes since she had seen the transformation, and it was still progressing, her skin, pale by nature was beginning to grey slightly, making her seem almost dead. She ran her eyes over her arms as the pale skin began to shift on them too, it had started with her face, then neck, chest and had begun to run down her arms and legs.

She dropped the make-up case and started to rub at her arms, trying to remove the grey. Why was this happening? Was she dying? She couldn't take it anymore, pushing herself up from her bed she ran to the door, pulling open the cracking door, mindful of the broken hinges.

She could hear the TV blaring out from downstairs, some sports show was on. Her dad was still up. That was good, it made it more possible to talk to her mum. Taking slow careful steps to her parents' room she tapped on the door a few times.

"Mum, you still up?" She asked, her voice a little hesitant, she didn't know what state she was in. Was she bruised? Bloodied? Was she able to talk? There had been a few occasions when her mother had been unable to talk after a fight with him, usually because his grip on her neck had been so tight her voice would be croaky, sounding almost like a foreign language.

The door opened slowly and she was faced with a woman, eyes puffy from the tears she was crying, mascara was running from her eyes to her mid cheeks, and her lip had a small cut on it, along with small bruises on her neck which were just beginning to form. She could tell that she had been trying to clean herself up, but was failing miserably at it, every dab at her eyes with a scrunched up tissue only caused more tears to run.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" She asked her only child running a hand down her changed face. Rachel felt a pull on her heart at the strain in her mother's voice. Why she was concerned about her despite her own problems was beyond her.

"Never mind mum, I'll tell you in a little while, just let me get you cleaned up first" placing her hands on her mother's shaky arms she led her into the room closing the door behind her.

oooo

Inside the room Rachel sat her mother on the bed, taking tissues from the box that was sat beside her and carefully wiping away the make-up stains. As the make-up was wiped from her wet face the bruises beneath were evident. The ones she had seen before were the recent ones, the ones that were just beginning to form. The ones beneath the make-up were from the day before, during another fight.

A hand rested on hers and she took her eyes off the tissue in her hand to look into her mother's eyes.

"It's ok sweetie, I can do it, just tell me what happened to you" she traced her fingers over her daughters changed face. "You look so different"

"I know mum, I don't know what happened, I woke up and I had changed, my skins changed my eyes have changed, I have a gem in my head and my hairs changed" she sighed as she looked from her mother, "I don't know what happened to me."

"Your father will fall asleep downstairs, he always does, stay in here with me. I could use someone at the moment" she rested her hand on her daughters cheek lifting it towards her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Of course mum, whatever you want." Hugging her close she let her head rest on her slightly shaky shoulders, comforting her while comforting herself.

"Come on then let's get to sleep, figure out what happened to my beautiful daughter in the morning. She's still beautiful but a little grey" moving so she could lie down while giving her mum enough space she closed her eyes.

"Night mum" she breathed as she felt the bed shift as she settled herself

"Good night my strange looking Rachel" her mum answered kissing her cheek before bedding down on the lump ridden mattress.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

A soft hand on her shoulder stirred the grey girl, who winced in the light letting out a small moan of annoyance as she tried to stay in the comforting embrace of sleep. Though she tried to turn from the hand it persisted till she finally gave in opening her eyes a fraction. Her mother's face was over her own, make-up carefully applied and masking any bruise that was lurking beneath the almost false smile and forced brave face.

"Mum?" She asked as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes from the light that had been flicked on.

"Good morning my grey girl" she greeted as she righted herself, sounding far too happy, and much too alright with the fact that her daughter was grey.

"Morning, what's wrong with you?" Rachel asked up as she started to push herself up onto her elbows.

"Nothing, in fact quite the opposite, your father has left for the pub and we can talk, he hasn't seen he's got a grey child"

"Why are you so alright with the fact that I'm different?" She asked as she started to sit up properly in the bed.

"Simple, I may be a little shocked and more than a little scared but I'm your mother, and a mother will always accept their child no matter how they look or how they change." She wrapped her arms around her body hugging her close, Rachel collapsed into her arms hugging her back tightly.

"You're the best mum, you know that?" She whispered into her neck the smell of perfume strong but comforting all the same. It was a familiar scent and always calmed her, no matter what had happened.

"Thank you Rachel. Now come on get dressed, you have school, grey or not" righting herself she patted her daughters shoulder before leaving the room. She would always stack the fresh clothes in her room, it was easier to sort that way. During her time at school and his time at the pub she would place them in their respective rooms.

"But mum, I don't want to go" she complained, but in all honesty she preferred school to home, she may have next to no friends but at least at school she was left alone. At home she had to pray to be left in peace by a drunken father.

She pushed herself from her bed, to try to find the clothes she would wear for school. A long sleeve, overly baggy grey shirt and dark black trousers; their purpose only to hide as much skin as possible. She wasn't one for fashion she was one for hiding, blending into the background and with the new found amethyst eyes and hair accompanied with the grey skin she would need to fade into the background.

She had the faintest idea on what she would tell people at school if they questioned her, she hoped they wouldn't, she would say she dyed her hair, the eyes could be contacts and the gem. Perhaps a new religion. Probably not though she wasn't one for faith, any god she had believed in in the past had let her down and let her suffer. The skin was her biggest problem, how would she do that? The make-up was to cover bruises but she highly doubted that it could cover grey.

If it did it'd be a life saver.

She could possibly just try to keep as low a profile as possible and hope they paid her no heed.

Grabbing the pile of clothes from the floor that were usually where hers were located she carried them to the bed. Placing them down and spreading the large fabrics across the bed. She looked them over looking for the tell-tale signs that they were hers. She would always make a few strands clump together or cut them in a subtle place to tell them apart from her mothers.

They both wore similar garments to hide the bruises.

Finding the small slit in the fabric just below to collar of her light grey shirt she glanced towards the door to make sure it was shut. Thankfully it was and she could start to get changed into her two sizes too big shirt and trousers.

oooo

It was no later than half seven by the time she was changed, her clothes were noticeably too big, the hem of her shirt reaching her knees and the trousers needing a belt that had been altered to hold them up. She had been told that he was at the pub and she didn't doubt her mum's word but couldn't help being cautious. The landing lights were off and the only other door on the floor bar her room was open.

He wasn't home.

Sighing in relief she started down the stairs. She could hear the TV on but the muffled sounds made it impossible for her to hear what the channel was. Running a hand through her hair she noted that she'd have to find a brush soon, the lack of length in her hair made it easier to keep without a brush but it did bother her to be called a tramp by the children at school. They knew nothing of her life. Just what they saw.

"Mum, what are we having?" She asked pushing open the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever is in the fridge" was the response she gained, she guessed that her father hadn't been to work the day before or if he had all the money had been spent and was now down his throat. If that had happened, which was the most likely thing, she knew there'd be little to no food in the fridge.

"Is there anything in the fridge?"

"Probably not" she answered truthfully turning to look at her daughter as she walked into the front room and stared through to her.

"Guess I'm not eating this morning" she sighed to herself, it was a rare treat to be able to have a breakfast. One she was growing used to having less and less, but she still hoped that maybe she could have something.

"I'm sorry honey" her mum apologised starting towards her, "I'll go out and buy you something for when you come home, see if you can get some food from Kori, she may have weird food taste but it's better than nothing"

She laughed slightly at the mention of her only friend, she did have strange taste but it would be better than no food whatsoever.

"Yea, alright, I best be going. Might as well get there before most of the other kids. Maybe I can find a hole to hide in so no one will see the changes." She laughed now, patting her daughters head.

"Whatever you say Rachel, I don't think it's too bad. Just say you're fighting a cause for something"

"What the colour grey?" She asked sarcastically before looking around the room for her school bag. It was nothing special, the seams were undoing themselves and one of the two handles had come away from the rest of the bag, it had a few stains on the section where food was supposed to go, from what she didn't know.

"Don't be like that Rachel, I'm sure it'll go away eventuality." She assured kissing her forehead, just above the embedded gem.

"I'll keep you to that" she joked as she swung the bag over her shoulder and turned from her mum to start the trek to school. "See you after hell" she gave her a small smile before starting for the door.

oooo

She could always feel a sense of relief hit her as she walked down the path that led to her school, a sense that for a few hours she wouldn't have to deal with violence or shouting. She could just be a normal girl with normal problems. That feeling didn't reside in her this morning, because she wasn't a normal girl anymore, she was a freak. She could openly admit to that, she was, everything about her that had made her her was gone.

She had always been considered a Goth at school but now they would just think she had gone too far. If they were being nice that is. She lowered the bag on her shoulder letting it hang by her side just a few inches from the ground. It didn't matter if it got ripped, it was already bordering on the line of unsalvageable. The sun wasn't too bright thanks to the time, it was still just rising. She raised a hand to her hair, it fell to just below her shoulder, she had wanted to have it cut for a while but they didn't have the time.

She wished they could afford to have it properly cut, by a hairdresser's, but any money was sent down the pub to be spent on cheap beer.

She had almost an hour till she had to be in school so she slowed her pace, the school would be practically vacant for another half an hour. Rachel shook her head in irritation, why did this happen? Hadn't the so called gods had enough of playing with her? Was she really so much fun to mess with? Apparently she was.

The curtains in the houses that lined the road she was walking down had started to open, the occupants just waking up. She lowered her head to the floor, not letting anyone see her changed face. She had a small watch on her wrist, it was broken and would only tell her the minutes. But it allowed her to know the rough time; quarter to. She glanced at the clock, she knew that her friend loved being at school early. She would often refer to school as glorious, but she knew that she wouldn't have left yet.

If she took a small detour perhaps she could catch her before she left. If she knew before school then she may be able to get her to help her hide from people. She always was one who was more than willing to help anyone. Even if she didn't like that person.

At the next crossroads she reached instead of taking the normal route which was straight ahead she turned left and started down the road that led to her only true friend. She just hoped that she was still at home, she could be quite unpredictable sometimes.

oooo

As she made it to the top of the road that her friend's house was located on she could just about see the car still parked in the driveway. That meant her parents were still home, it also meant that they were probably still in bed. In the morning after her mum would wake up she always drove the car around the block to warm up the engine for when she would be leaving a few minutes later. It was a precaution after the car broke down a month previous.

Rachel started down the road keeping her head down and trying not to catch any of the people passing see her face. They probably would just think she was a Goth who went too far if they saw her but she didn't want to risk scaring someone. A car would pass her every two or three seconds but apart from that there weren't many people around who could actually see her.

She reached the house and went to the window first, hoping to see her overly happy friend sitting in there eating her breakfast. She was there as well, the redhead was sitting before the TV resting on her knees a tub of ice cream in her hands. How ice cream was considered breakfast in her house was beyond Rachel but apparently it was. She tapped on the glass softly with her knuckles gaining the green eyed girls attention.

"Hello? Who is it?" The cheery voice asked placing down her tub of ice cream.

"Kori, it's me, can I come in?" She asked keeping her head hidden around the corner so it wasn't visible to Kori.

"Oh Rachel, this is a nice surprise, of course the door's open, come in" with a silent sigh of relief she moved to open the door. Thanking any higher power there might be that the door was open.

She pushed open the door, thankful that Kori had stayed in the front room, the TV was still blaring out some show in French.

"Hey, Kori, you don't mind if I join you for a bit do you?"

"Of course not, come in, please. I'm having my breakfast."

"Yea, I saw Kori, since when is ice cream breakfast?" She asked laughing slightly to herself.

"Oh, you must try it friend Rachel, it is glorious. Half melted iced cream. Come try it." The red haired girl came through the door that led to the front room, holding a large tub of ice cream. An equally big spoon resting in it a mountain of the half liquid food. She wasn't looking her friend in the eye trying to work out the spoon to hand to her friend.

"I'm fine Kori I need to talk to you though." She answered as she pulled off her shoes. She had known the red haired girl for four years; she had started off as an exchange student and had left a month after arriving. Having been the first proper friend she had ever had the amethyst haired girl had been quite upset by the absence.

Just a few weeks later though and she was back in her form. Smiling at the door and a more than stunned Rachel. Turned out Kori had begged and pleaded so much with her mum that she had given up the fight and had her job transfer her to Jump city.

"Are you sure my friend. Please just tr-" she paused mid word staring into her friend's face. Her mouth hung open slightly and she looked more than stunned.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel let out a sigh, at least she responded like you should.

"Hey Kor, I guess it's quite noticeable. I was kind of hoping I could get away with it." She admitted smiling slightly at her stunned face.

"Uh, uh ye, yes it is noticeable. What happened to make it noticeable?" She asked, her English, which was usually alright, stuttering and jumping. Rachel placed her hand on Kori's shoulder and led her out of the hall and back towards the front room. She kept Kori in front of her to prevent anyone from seeing her.

"Truthfully? I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" She asked perplexed.

"I just don't Kor, and you've been practicing your English" she noted, changing the topic almost immediately away from her. She still wasn't sure how she was going to ask.

"What? Oh yes, friend Rachel you noticed. I'm so glad" the change in topic changed her from worried to excited. The fiery haired girl placed her 'breakfast' on a table close by and span to look at the changed Rachel.

"Kor, I thought we managed to get you past calling me friend every time you said my name" she asked sighing. It had taken her three weeks to convince the French girl that just because she didn't call her friend every time she addressed her it didn't mean they weren't friends anymore. Rachel had been on the verge of pulling her hair out when she was finally called Rachel. Just Rachel.

"What? Oh sorry my friend. I forgot about that, it is hard for me. English is not the easiest language to learn." She smirked at the girl. Seemed whenever she mentioned her speech it deteriorated. Almost like she was focusing too much on what came out of her mouth.

"Don't worry about anything Kor, come on let's go into the front room and I can explain what I understand. Which isn't much if I'm honest" The green eyed girl nodded at the amethyst girl.

"Alright my friend, let us go, come we can eat out breakfast." She turned grabbing the melted ice cream as she did.

"Uh, Kor, I don't know what it is in your family but in the normal homes ice cream isn't breakfast. It's too early for ice cream" Rachel sighed smirking at her friend.

"Oh Rachel, I know that, but we're out of the mustard, I would have had that had we." The changed girl suppressed a shudder at that, her friend had the strangest taste buds on Earth. She could remember the day she found that out. They had been at school when it happened, in the dining hall and Rachel had finally given up trying to determine what food she had been given by the dinner ladies. It was some kind of slop. That much she had been sure of.

She had looked over to the girl who had come to the school just two days prior and had witnessed something sickening. The girl was squirting mustard into her mouth and drinking the slop like it was nothing but a nice cup of tea. She hadn't been friends with the strange girl before that but seeing that she was bizarre and quite funny they had formed a bond.

"That isn't breakfast either Kori, breakfast is cereal or toast. Not ice cream or mustard" the green eyed girl shook her head.

"Oh no my friend, not one or the other but Mustard flavoured iced cream." A shiver ran through her at the thought of tasting that. Her friend really was a weird one. Closing her eyes momentarily she breathed a sigh, giving up before it turned into an argument. She wasn't in the mood to hear any more fights. There had been too many as of late.

"Alright Kor, if that's breakfast here I'll deal with it" she brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, trying to make it settle in a more comfortable place. The sleeve of her shirt fell down at the movement revealing a blue bruise on her wrist. Courtesy of her father the day before, the change in her skin tone made it less evident that it was there but it was still very noticeable to her friend.

"Rachel, when did you get this? When did he do it?" The green eyed girl knew of the problems that happened at her friend's house, she wanted to help her but the girl was stubborn. Afraid of what could happen if someone told. She was afraid that she'd be taken from her mother. Kori never understood why she was like this, surely she'd want to be away from an abusive man. She did understand partly though, in all likelihood she would be taken from her mother too.

Rachel pulled her arm back from the girls grip, pulling her sleeve back down to cover the bruise.

"It's nothing Kori, just a small bruise. Don't worry about it; he just has a tight grip." She explained away, absentmindedly rubbing at her wrist as she remembered him grabbing at her arm and screaming in her face. He had been so drunk that his words were slurred beyond comprehension. It had almost sounded like a foreign language as he had screamed and shaken her.

"Are you sure my friend?" She asked looking up at the girl who had looked so different just half a day ago.

"Yea, I'm sure. Don't worry." She gave her a small smile and passed her moving before the TV and seating herself.

"Rachel." She paused once she called her friend. "Promise me you'll call someone if things get worse." The amethyst eyed girl nodded.

"Alright Kor. I promise" Kori smiled at the girl moving to sit beside her.

"Uh, Rachel, you said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?" The fiery haired girl asked crossing her legs and tucking back into her melted breakfast.

"I need your help to hide the changes. And to help me explain them away."

**Sorry it's so short, I had quite a bad case of writers block and I'm not too happy with this chapter. Please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been ten minutes and Kori was having the best morning ever. She had run up the stairs as soon as her words had registered in her mind. It had only been milliseconds later when she had emerged. Three case's in her arms. It had turned out those cases were full of make-up. Foundations, mascaras, fake tan, everything one could consider cosmetic enhancers were stuffed into those cases. She had sat the changed girl on the couch and started to work on her face.

Now minutes later she had already sprayed her arms neck and face with fake tan, she had used, what Rachel considered, too much mascara on her eyes. And was now filling in her eyebrows with a brown pencil; making them thicker than the amethyst haired girl would have liked.

"Kor, I think my eyebrows are thick enough now. I don't want caterpillars on my face." A small smirk came to her face at the look the almost orange skinned girl made. Pushing her lips out into a pout and furrowing her eyebrows so her eyes were narrowed.

"Hey, I'm doing this how I do my own eyebrows" she defended slapping her friend in a joking manner on her upper arm. "And I think you look beautiful. No longer looking like a corpse" it was her turn to scowl now.

"I didn't look like a corpse...well that much anyway." She answered as she reached for a small mirror Kori had seated next to her. Her hand was swatted away by the green eyed girl.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Be patient" she chastised as she moved onto lipstick.

"You know Kori; I was just wanting to not look like a grey girl anymore. I'm not planning on looking like a...well someone like you." Kori pushed herself back onto her knees and placed her hands on her hip.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" She asked sounding slightly offended.

"Oh come on Kor, we all know you've been trying to get Richard to go out with you for months." She gaped at her friend before a blush spread across her tanned face. She didn't think anyone knew about that.

"Y-yea, well, at least I'm not grey" she shot back

"No you're orange." Her smirk grew at the pout Kori gave her.

"You my friend are...mean" she retorted her voice starting as a shout with her being on her feet a finger pointed to her friend though it ended rather underwhelming. Her arm relaxed and the last word came out quietly. Rachel laughed at her and grabbed at the mirror before the orange girl could swipe it back.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she took her eyes from Kori and turned them to the mirror. And to her surprise she didn't look that bad. In fact she looked quite nice; almost pretty. Her smiled grew and she traced a finger over her cheeks, the tan was light making her look better than before, and much to her surprise she wasn't orange; she was tanned. She had never had a tan before.

She didn't even look the slightest hint of grey. Kori was good at spray tans and all the grey that could be visible was hidden.

"I take that you like?" Kori asked making Rachel smile even more.

"Yea Kor, I love it. It looks great, thanks so much." The green eyed girl simply waved her hand in a dismissive way obviously it wasn't a big deal to her.

"Don't worry, I can't have Richard thinking that I go around with a Goth who's gone too far. Can I?" Rachel laughed at that, everything was to benefit her chances with a boy who barely knew her name.

"Yea, I guess that would hurt your non-existent relationship with the boy." She joked with her friend swatting away a hand that was coming in to add some blusher. "Kori, I'm fine as I am, I look better than I had before. Hell, even the amethyst hair and eyes look good with this." She ran a hand appraisingly through her short hair.

"What can I say my friend? I have skill with the making up." Rachel almost laughed at that, she had been doing so well and now she made a mistake.

"Not 'making up' Kor it's 'make-up'" She corrected her smile widening at the irritated sound the girl made. She had been trying for a long time to get that word.

"Anyway Rachel, let's go, school is soon and you look great. The only thing that can't be explained away that easily is the gem on your head." She pressed a finger lightly onto the gem imbedded in her skin. She hissed slightly in pain and moved her head back.

"Watch it Kor; that thing kills. It feels like it's been glued to my skull" a small look of guilt came to her face.

"Sorry my friend, I didn't realise it hurt." She apologised smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"Forget about it, come on though. You're right, we do have to go. I just hope no one notices the changes too much." Standing she grabbed her bag leaving the room her friend following shortly behind. Forgetting to turn the TV off.

oooo

The two were walking in somewhat silence, neither needing to talk they were in a comfortable silence. And they wanted to take advantage of that silence they both knew that once they neared the school there'd be no semblance of quiet let alone silence.

The path to school came into their line of sight and despite being at the other end of the street they could still hear the teens there screaming and laughing. Rolling her eyes at the idiocy that was in her school Rachel sped up slightly, from the sound of it almost everyone was there and that meant the bell would be going any minute.

"My friend, why are we running?" Kori asked, picking up the pace. Rachel was quite fast and it took a lot for her to manage to catch up with her again.

"Because, Kor, we're going to be late if we don't" she answered not bothering to look back but knowing where her friends hand was she latched onto it and dragged her even faster. Kori knew her friend could run and that she was faster than her but Rachel was far faster than she was used to.

"Rachel, why're you running so fast?" She asked, in a slight panic, she was trying not to trip over her feet as she was pulled forwards.

"What? Sorry Kor, I can't slow down. I don't get late marks often and I don't plan to on the day I have lilac hair" she answered back to her friend not slowing down but pulling Kori closer to her to try to ensure she could catch her should she fall.

"But Rachel, I don't want to fall" she complained grabbing onto Rachel's arm.

"I'm sorry Kori but it'll make it easier for me to hide the changes if I can get there before everyone else. If we're late then everyone will stare at us when we come through the door" Rachel explained, keeping one of her amethyst eyes on the green eyed girl. Moving her hand up so she could press on her shoulder and stay upright easier Kori nodded. Finally understanding her friends worry.

It was more than understandable if you thought about it.

"Alright my friend, let's hurry to the school." Not bothering to roll her eyes and point out that should she go any faster Kori would be left behind Rachel only nodded.

"I would Kor, but you're going to fall should I do that." Pouting at the changed girl Kori said nothing in retaliation, if she was honest it was the truth.

Instead she just tightened her hands on her arm and tried to keep up as hard as she could.

oooo

As they passed the school gates Rachel let her head fall forwards, hoping that would hide her face. Her hair looked a stark contrast to what it did the day before and she hoped that would hide who it was running in. She relied on Kori to guide her through the people surrounding them. The green eyed girl was doing a good job of it too. Helping her weave through the teenagers' who were mindlessly talking. Only paying the two girls a moments heed.

They burst through the double doors of the school Rachel's head coming up as soon as the doors closed. They scanned the hall that stretched before them and a heavy sigh came from both their lips at the sight of the empty hall. Thank God, if there were people there they'd have surely gotten stares.

"Rachel, come on let's go to the form room of ours." Staring at her friend she let it slip, not bothering to correct her. It was only a minor slip. No one would notice had they heard her. Nodding silently to her friend she allowed herself to be dragged away.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

Their form was on the top floor of the school in a far corner, the English section. She could still remember the day that she had shown the red haired girl around the building. Everything she had been shown was 'wonderful' or 'marvellous' but this one room she had described as 'simply glorious'. Her strange descriptions of everything and anything had always brightened Rachel's day, no matter how awful her morning had been.

"Come, my friend, let's go to the rooms for class" Kori's voice broke through her thoughts grabbing at her hand and dragging her towards the class room a wide grin on her face. Rolling her eyes at the flamboyant girl she allowed herself to be pulled. Pushing herself against the door Kori dragged her friend into the room, seeing no one else inside. Not even their teacher.

"Thank God it's empty" she sighed, pulling her hand away from the redhead and moving to her seat. The two sat at the front of the class away from the other students. Their desk had been angled, by them, to be in a position that made the other students incapable of seeing their faces'. "Come on Kor, stop looking through the shelves."

At the back of the classroom there were three sets of shelves, they had different objects on them. From books to models of the world and famous religious people. The girl turned pouting at her friend.

"But Rachel, no one else is here, nor will they be for quite a time. We can do as we please" rolling her eyes at the pouting girl she shook her head turning from her friend and trying to think what she should do when the other students came in. She hoped she wouldn't stutter at any questions she was given and she hoped she could remember the story she had been forming in her mind as to why she had changed so much.

The story was poor but she didn't have a better one. She wasn't the most creative girl on Earth and shock didn't help her much. The shock of being grey. Her story was that Kori had bet her she couldn't last a month looking like a girly girl.

A thump came beside her making her head snap in direction of the sound. What greeted her was a sulking redhead.

"What did you break?" She asked, not being serious

"The globe" she answered making Rachel's eyes widen slightly, she hadn't thought she had truly broken something. Moving to look past the sulking girl she saw the globe normally placed on the shelf lying on the floor with the ball that represented the Earth rolling away.

"You could have at least picked it up." The formally grey girl told her smirking slightly

"No, cos then whoever does will be blamed" She shook her head at her strange friend softly not in the mood to try to argue her point. The sound of the door being swung open caught the girls' attention. Looking towards the door they saw their teacher. She was a fairly young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties with light brown hair that hung down her mid back. The softest touches of make-up had been added to her pale skin giving it a slightly blushing appearance. She wore a small flower printed dress not suited for the weather but the young woman never wore anything other than her treasured dresses.

The young woman looked up her eyes catching sight of the two teenage girls, a small smile graced her face as she saw them. With her face mildly covered by the folders she was clutching to her chest the woman greeted the two.

"Hi Rachel, Kori, you're early. I love what you've done to your hair Rachel, it really suits you" she told the changed girl as she approached the desk.

"Thanks miss, I wanted a bit of a change. I thought my hair looked a bit boring so I asked my mum if I could have it dyed. You really like it?" She asked, trying to imitate a teenage girl who'd just had something done to themselves. It was quite hard though because every other girl had had the change willingly.

"Of course I like it, it suits you like you wouldn't believe. You look beautiful, especially with those contacts" she told the girl who was trying not to blush at the compliment. She had never been called beautiful before, and with the clothes she was wearing she had never thought she could ever be called beautiful.

"Thanks miss" she mumbled keeping her head down as a blush of embarrassment crossed her face.

"No problem. I've never seen you in make-up before." Her teacher told the girl as she sat at her desk and began to log into the computer. "Kori, what's wrong with you? You look incredibly guilty" she stated as she leaned back.

"Oh I-I do? Well, uh, I'm ok" she lied, quite badly, so badly that Rachel laughed. Glaring at her friend for laughing she looked at her teacher and mumbled an apology pointing to the globe she broke.

"Oh is that it? You broke that? Don't worry about it, I took it from Mr Samson anyway." The two girls laughed at their teacher softly. "Anyway. The bell will be going soon so why don't you make sure you have everything. I don't want to waste time this morning. I had a meeting with the head today and she thinks the form teachers need to have bigger influence in their students learning. A lot of hard work for what? I don't know but rules are rules"

At the teachers words the two nodded and pulled out their belongings. They stayed silent as they did. Rachel brought a hand up to her forehead, pressing a finger to her gem. A sharp pain ran through her head the start of the pulsing heat, the gem.

Hissing softly she brought her hand away, more than half expecting to see blood on her fingertip's. When nothing came into view she just shook her head and continued searching her bag.

oooo

Far from Jump city back in the land of the gods the punished being laid inside a dingy cell. Flakes of his dried blood cracking off the wall he lay slumped against. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. Dust floated from the floor at the slight twitching of his hand. Opening a wary eye he scanned his surroundings. He was sure he had just heard something. Letting his head drop back against the cold rock he tried to bring a hand up to wipe away the blood that refused to stop trickling down his face.

A heavy bang against the bars of his cell startled the beat-up figure making his head snap painfully towards the door.

"Get up; I've been given orders by the head. You're to re-enter the world of the living and teach the human you bestowed your abilities to how to properly use them. Now the boss is down a God of death he needs a new one. You're to teach the human so it can carry out your job." He stared up at his punisher with wide eyes. Was he being serious? "But" he stressed raising a finger to indicate its importance "you must teach her properly, if we discover you're teaching her how you operate. You will be killed. Do I make myself clear?" Taking a step towards the cell bars the cloaked figure watched the torn up former God of death struggle to his feet.

"Crystal" he answered through gritted teeth, leaning against the wall a grin on his face.

The cell door was pulled open the beaten God dragged out stumbling slightly.

"Get yourself cleaned up and leave for Earth, we need to keep the balance of life and death in order and things are already going haywire. The Gods are already over worked." The grin still plastered on his face the former God limped from his cell. Walking with great difficulty down the hall.

The old God needn't worry, he'd teach the girl properly. Mostly anyway.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

The class had filed into the room, none looking towards the girls sat at the front of the class. Thankfully, no one had noticed the changes that had taken place on Rachel. Partially due to the makeover Kori had done, but mostly due to the fact that she was ignored by a large portion of the school. Even if they did look at the girl it wasn't likely that they'd even notice the changes.

For once the girl was glad she was largely ignored. Turning to Kori she gave the girl a small grin.

"Maybe, no one will notice all day? Then I won't have to bother trying to lie my way around everything" she told her friend as she smiled. Kori turned to her friend smiling just as brightly.

"That's good my friend." She told her as she pulled out an English book.

"What're you doing Kor?" She asked trying to look at the book properly.

"It is a book my mother bought me, it's to help me learn more English." She answered, showing her friend the first page of the book. A mixture of French and English greeting her. Staring at the page they looked at each other for a moment

"At least you can understand it Kor" she mumbled as she turned her gaze to the clock on the wall. As she looked at the clock she could swear she could see a reflection in the plastic covering. A black shadow. Turning she could see a figure flying down, slowly, almost painfully so. She stared at the shape trying to make it out. When a battered and bloodied face greeted her she gasped softly and her amethyst eyes widened.

It looked like a person, almost. Its face was pale, almost a pure white, if you looked beyond the blood stains. It looked incredibly bony, almost to the point where it seemed to be lacking any flesh. From what she could see its eyes were a pure white, the pupils and irises not visible from such a distance. It appeared to have a cloak of some form draped around it, giving it an almost human yet inhuman appearance.

Turning from the figure she tried to calm her breathing.

'Calm down, it's probably just a really big bird, that found a cloak' she told herself despite knowing how stupid that sounded. Rubbing at her eyes she turned to look back outside, hoping she could focus in more of the falling thing. But it was gone. Staring bemused out at the somewhat cloudy sky she turned away. 'I'm an idiot. I really thought I'd seen something. I'm going crazy, imagining a falling creature.' She laughed to herself softly at her own delusion and shook her head.

"What's so funny my friend?"

"Nothing Kor, I'm just going insane" Rachel answered smiling softly now at her own imagination.

"Really, does this have to do with the grey?" Kori asked, closing her book and turning to her friend fully.

"No Kor, I don't think so at least. But, it's probably just because my minds overactive. My imagination is going mad" she played off "anyway, this isn't important anymore. Show me a new word Kori"

"Oh, alright Rachel, oh, yes, this word. I don't know how to say" opening her book she placed her finger on a long word, "how do you say this?"

"Consistency" she answered, making sure she was speaking clear. Kori's face changed to one of realisation.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thank you Rachel. Now, we must be packing. The bell will be going" as though on cue as soon as the words left her mouth the bell rang out.

"Oh, I forgot. Everyone, everyone, before you leave, if the head talks' to you. I took a very big interest in your work and conversations. Alright" the teacher shouted out to the teens as they started to leave the room. A chorus of 'alright' and 'yes' answered her.

Shaking her head at her nice but peculiar teacher Rachel waved bye to her friend and started towards her first lesson.

oooo

"Uh, the human world is so disgusting, I don't know why I come here so much. This place is only good for killing people. It hasn't half gone downhill since the First World War. Which I may have caused" there was a quiet whispering in the corner of the school. The noise was coming from the demoted god who was picking thrown away food from himself. Thanks to his loss of ability he only had the basic abilities that none gods from his world possessed. Shape shifting and levitating. However with his lack of strength his levitating had given out on him half way down and he'd plummeted to the ground. Thankfully near the girl he'd given his abilities to.

Shaking his aching head he peeked around the corner of the building and stared at the barren field. Normal humans couldn't see him but he didn't want to give the girl a heart attack. If she were to die, his abilities would die with her. He wasn't having that, he hoped the old man would allow for him to have his powers back. That couldn't happen if she died.

Looking around in the windows he could see, he spied a few boys sitting by the windows. If he could copy a few of their attributes he could form a human appearance and allow for normal humans to see him.

One of the boys by the window had dark brown hair that hung down to cover his eyes. Nodding at that, he decided to take that feature. Another had green eyes, he'd have that too. And the final of the boys had pasty skin, so pale that it looked like it'd never been touched by the sun. He would have that, it was the closest he could get to his own skin colour without it looking like he'd painted himself.

Closing his eyes he felt his arms, legs and the rest of his body start to lose its stability. He could feel himself shrinking to the size of a typical teenager, just below six foot. He could sense his body twisting as he focused on the look he wanted. He reopened his eyes a moment later and saw that his hands had grown flesh and his body had filled out. Almost to the point where one would say it had muscles.

Grinning to himself he checked out his reflection.

"Not bad" he mumbled as he saw his teeth had flattened and his eyes had gained a greenish tint. He looked human, and considering his weakened state he was still quite impressed with himself. "Not to find the human" he stated to himself as he made himself visible to the world. It wouldn't do if the world of the humans thought that the girl was insane for talking to herself.

As he started to walk past a window he made himself visible and grinned as he watched the children in their classes jump at the suddenly tangible man. As the teachers came to investigate he waved to them and shrugged his shoulders. Apparently the teacher believed the children were being over dramatic.

He made his way inside the building and noticed that the halls were bare. In every school he had spied on during his time as a god never had he seen the halls so bare. Even during their brief incarcerations in those rooms. Someone was always roaming the halls.

"Strange school. Now to find the human" rubbing his hands together to warm them he walked down the hall, silently cursing his morphing ability. Thanks to the world of the gods being so much hotter than here, his body had immediately reacted to the human's climate. Even if his mind hasn't caught up and thanks to that lapse his body was still freezing despite him looking fine on the outside.

He looked into every classroom ensuring he wasn't seen by anyone. He didn't need one of these 'detentions' he'd heard about, for being outside during lesson. From the looks of the girl she wasn't one to get into trouble. He'd never find her if that should happen. And god knows the old man wouldn't half let him have it should he fail in his mission. He was already on shaky terms with the boss from his entertainment.

He looked through the next door and saw a girl with lilac hair, and a small bit of grey peeking out from the top of her shirt. A grin crossed his face. He'd found her, he had found the former human. He waved his hand in her direction and saw that he'd caught her attention. He motioned for her to come over. The girl with the gem in her head pointed to herself confusion written all over her face. He nodded a grin crossing his face.

She looked over to the teacher and saw he was busy talking to a pupil, not really knowing why, she went over to the door and was pulled through it by the former god.

"Finally, I found you" he sighed in relief at that

"Do I know you?" Rachel asked confused.

"No, but I know you, I did this to you. I gave you my abilities." Before she could think or the God react her hand slapped him across the face.

"You did what?!" She hissed across at him, well aware of the people in the classrooms.

"Let me explain." He told her, waiting for her to be quiet, he, instead of talking, grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall towards the exit of the school. The exit led towards a field behind the school where PE lessons were held. Pulling her he ignored her protests and took her around the corner and placed her against the wall. With more care than he ever thought possible.

"You said let me explain and now you pull me around the corner." Folding her arms across her chest Rachel stared at the God with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to hear" he explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did but I had to give them to someone worthy, and someone who'd look after them responsibly."

"What're you talking about? You turned me grey and neither of us knows each other's names."

"Yeah, I know. I can't tell you my name though, you'd never be able to pronounce it." He told her, his speech rushed

"What do you mean?"

"What I said, it's hard for people to pronounce, just call me a human boy name" he told her not minding nor thinking of the words he was using

"Human?" She asked, picking up on the strange choice of words.

"You know what I mean" he answered hoping that would make sense.

"No, I don't but fine, I guess I'll call you Jake" he stared at her from the unusual name. Jake? That wasn't what he had expected "I'm Rachel"

"Uh, hi, so I guess I should explain what I did. You haven't just turned grey with amethyst hair and eyes, not to mention that gem, but you also gained my abilities. They were stripped from me when I committed, I guess you'd call it, a crime. I had to give them to someone and I chose you."

"But why me?"

"You seemed worthier than your parents and I didn't have all that much time to decide who'd get them. I guess you could say you either got a shitty deal or a real good one. Depending on how you look at it." She didn't look too pleased with his words.

"I say a shit one, cos all you did was turn me grey!"

"Actually I did far more to you than that. But you won't find out about those for a while. Till you accept how you look and stop acting like a petulant child" her hand shot out and slapped him across the face, leaving his cheek to sting painfully.

"Petulant! How am I petulant?"

"Maybe that was the wrong word, but I stand by what I said first. Accept it." He answered, rubbing at his cheek, damn that girl was gaining some of the strength shinigami possessed. He hadn't expected it to take root so soon, seemed she was meshing with his abilities quicker than expected. It wasn't common for humans to gain gods of death's powers but on the rare occasions that it did happen it usually took a week for the abilities to show in more than just appearance.

"How, I don't even know what happened"

"I can explain, but only briefly, I'll explain the full situation tonight, I'll also tell you what you can gain from them. Now it'll have to be just a summary" he told her as he started to recite the past twelve to fourteen hours. Time was different here, faster, so it was hard for him to get times right, meaning all he could give the confused girl was an estimation on time.

Soon though both slipped onto the floor leaning against the wall as Rachel got engrossed on the unreal, but believable story.

**please read review **


	8. Chapter 8

By the time he finished summarising she had pulled her legs to her chest and was leaning her make-up covered face on her knees. She was staring at the god with a somewhat bias opinion, the former god having told her he'd been framed and had been wrongfully stripped of his duties.

"That's incredible. If you didn't know so much of the weird things that happened last night I'd have never have believed you." She admitted as she pulled her sleeves up and stared at the grey skin that stared back up at her. "Still, I don't fully believe you, but everything adds up, and, albeit confusing. This does explain a lot from last night."

"I get it's confusing and I just told you the stuff concerning you. But I can tell you everything tonight if you don't mind me coming over?" Jake offered as he sat straight, his injured back aching against the wall. He pushed himself to his feet holding his hand out to her. "The bell I am sure will go off in a minute. Go, you must return to your lesson before it ends." Silently thanking him she turned and ran off. As he stared off after her he could see her wincing slightly from some bruises she surely had. "I have to teach her to heal first"

oooo

She managed to sneak back in a minute before the lesson ended and thankfully it seemed no one had told the teacher of her absence. Smiling slightly she dropped onto her chair and rubbed her hands over her face. Why was today so confusing? First her changes then Kori being told and now God's of death? What had she done? She would ensure that God would tell her as soon as she went home.

Grabbing at her bag the bell rang causing the entire class to stand as though on cue. No one bar her was out of sync, it was almost creepy at how synchronised they were. Standing up a moment later she hooked her bag over her shoulder and followed them out of the classroom. Being taken in by the swarm of children outside.

Watching the people go past she tried to keep her eye out for the god of death who had spoken to her not five minutes ago. It took her a few moments to give up but the mass of blonds brunettes made it impossible for her to distinguish him out from the rest. It was beyond frustrating to her, but there was nothing that could be done to change the fact that the school was too small and the pupils were too many in numbers.

Instead of waiting any longer though she pushed through the people, not gaining any grumbling from them, apparently she was so invisible to them that even pushing them out of the way gained nothing from them. She was going to find Kori, if she could find her friend then perhaps she could confide in her once again.

oooo

Her redheaded friend was stood outside the art room her art book held to her chest. She was leaning against the wall outside the classroom rocking slightly to ease her boredom. Looking down the hall of children she hummed softly, trying not to show her concern for the lateness of her grey friend.

Rachel was never late, in fact she was one of those people who was always first. Something had to have happened.

"Hey Kor, sorry I'm late, I was busy. But I do have something to tell you" jumping slightly she turned at the sound of her friend. Hitting the girl's upper arm softly.

"Friend, don't do that, you scared me." She chastised softly, pouting softly

"Sorry Kor, I had to do something." She excused as she rubbed at her arm gently, it wasn't a hard punch, by any means. But she did have an old bruise there and the hit had irritated it.

"What was it my friend?"

"Nothing I can talk about now but I will tell you later" she promised as their teacher passed them to allow them into the class.

"Alright Rachel, is it to do with your appearance?" She asked, guessing at the only thing she could think of

"Well, yeah, it kind of is, it's a reason why I changed and I should be able to get some more detail later. This guy said he was going to help me." She answered inadvertently giving the girl more information than needed.

"Rachel, someone knows? How? They shouldn't, and they shouldn't know how to help you. This is a freak thing, no one can change it" Kori protested as Rachel placed her hand on her shoulders to calm her.

"It's alright Kor, this guy knows what he's talking about" she assured but the worry in the green eyed girls eyes didn't ebb.

"But friend" she tried but was cut off by a hand over her mouth

"Kor, calm down, you can even come if you want. I named him Jake, mainly because I, apparently, can't pronounce his real name. You can meet him, and I promise nothing will happen" staring at her friend with a dubious look on her face Kori finally nodded her head.

"Alright my friend, I will do that. But just you know that I will not allow any talk stupid from him" she promised as she stared her friend dead in the eye

"Kori, just stay quiet there. If you talk then he won't say anything. I'm sure." Staring up at her friend with a slightly worried look Kori nodded.

"Alright. Now, come, let's go sit in the chair" Rachel smiled softly as Kori passed her to go to their seats. What had just happened was one of Kori's 'tells'. They were indicators that she was worried. Whenever she was worried her English would take a dramatic decline. Her almost fluent speaking would deteriorate to the point it was when she first arrived at school.

"Yeah, let's" she agreed pulling out her seat and dropping down next to her friend. They stared up at the teacher in front and watched as he wrote on the board. He was writing down their lesson but there wasn't much point. Everyone already knew what they were doing.

They were doing a project on what interested them. Kori was doing one about Richard and Rachel was doing one on families.

Grabbing her book from the pile Rachel opened it and stared at the last picture she'd drawn. She was quite a talented artist. Her pictures always garnered a high grade but the lack of enthusiasm from her father and the constant bruises on her mother overshadowed her drawings and caused her to lose interest.

"Class, you know what we're doing today. Get on with it, I'll take the register. Call out when I ask your name" there was a mumbled response and everyone started their work but the two girls couldn't focus. Both were sharing sideways glances as they worked. Both were slightly worried but both were for different reasons.

Kori worried for her friend's safety. While Rachel worried for Kori's mind. Would all that information cause her damage?

That sounded strange, even to her own mind, but it was a fear that could come true. How would one react to discovering gods existed? Not just gods but ones that ruled over life and death. Would she be fearful? Enchanted? What? No one knew how they'd react to the supernatural until it happened.

And how would she react to discovering that her best friend had been bestowed with the abilities of a god?

Rachel didn't know and that fact caused anxiety to swell up inside her. Glancing at her friend from the corner of her eye she gulped, as discreet as possible, and tried to focus on her work.

oooo

The bell for the end of day rang and thankfully the rest of the day had run smoothly. No one had questioned her about the make-up, other than a few people commenting that she looked nice but they didn't know why. When the bell did finally go Kori had stayed by her side as they left. Ordinarily they would part ways at the school doors but Kori was practically glued to her.

"Kor, can you let go of my arm?" Rachel asked as she held onto her forearm.

"But friend, what if we were to separate?" Kori questioned as she loosened her grip slightly.

"We won't. Just follow me. Maybe I can get some food at home? I'm starving. I have no doubt that my father'll be at the pub, you can eat with us. If you like"

"Yes, Rachel, I would like" she answered, a small smile on her face.

"Good" motioning to the French girl Rachel walked down the school steps glancing behind her every few seconds to check on the girl.

She looked slightly bemused, she wasn't used to not getting the bus home or getting a lift from her mother, the people who were spilling round her and causing her to look out of place. He hands were pulled to her chest, books clasped to her chest, hopefully shielding them from the sea of people.

"Friend! Friend! Is this supposed to happen?" She shouted as people barged into her knocking her around, creating a human pinball.

"Just follow me Kor, and don't look so panicked, you look like a toddler with that expression." Rachel's voice came from nowhere. Pausing in her panicked attempt of navigation she stared at the nameless faces around her. She didn't know any of these people and vice versa, but somewhere in her she believed that Rachel would pop up in the swarm and the people would part.

Keeping her mouth firmly closed Kori forced her way through the people, no longer being a motionless girl to be bounced around. She headed in the direction she hoped were the steps and sure enough, stood there, away from the swarm was Rachel, a grin plastered on her face.

"Friend" she sighed gratefully as she pushed through the people, ignoring the grumbled curses and foul stares.

"Took you long enough Kor." She quipped as she started walking, just as the girl made it to her.

"Well, I am sorry Rachel, but it was not me who decided to walk home. I always get a lift from my mother or the school" the green eyed girl explained as she grabbed onto her friends arm. Just to ensure she wouldn't lose her again.

"Yeah, alright Kor, I get it. Now come on, if I don't get home soon I may not get any food."

Kori stared at her friend as she was pulled slightly behind her. It saddened her so much to know her friend might starve. Kori knew that Rachel's mother was a kind person. But she was beaten down, just like Rachel was. And it was that that made her all the more concerned. If one of them were still strong then the teen wouldn't worry so much about her friend.

"Kor?" A soft concerned voice cut through her troubling thoughts making her head snap over to the voice.

"Yes?" Kori questioned her eyebrows rising slightly.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, worry showing on her face.

"Yes friend, but I'm just thinking. Don't worry" she assured as she gave a somewhat strained smile. Staring at the girl's patently false smile she raised a brow in questioning. But all she received was an even falser smile. Sighing at her clearly worried friend Rachel took her hand and pulled her to follow. Dragging her through the barely moving crowd.

"If you say so" she rolled her eyes at the redhead not knowing what to say to her friend. Kori kept quiet behind her, knowing that anything she said would just add to her friends worry for her.

**I never planned on adding an OC, but I couldn't think of any other way for her to learn how to use her abilities. So I'm sorry If you don't like it, I'll try to keep his involvement to a minimum. Please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

It took the pair half an hour to make it back home, partly because Rachel half didn't want to go home and partly because Kori stopped outside every shop they passed and spent a good few minutes staring at the half price clothes.

"But friend, look, the bag was just glorious was it not?"

"I suppose Kori, but come on. Let's hope that my mum's the only one home." Rachel answered, trying to hide an amused smirk.

"Yes, let us hope. Your father never was fond of me" Kori's tone held a touch of dismay, it was true, her father didn't like Kori. He considered her far too present in her life. In the family's secret. He had once gone as far as to strike Kori when she'd been over too late in a visit.

She was the only person she'd ever had over, and was only over when her father was out. A month ago Kori had stayed too late and her father had come back from the pub, stumbling and mumbling like an idiot. He'd taken one look at the girl and slapped her across the face grumbling something about 'immigrants'.

Rachel had been apocalyptically embarrassed and had apologised to the point where she could no longer count. But, Kori, the understanding weird girl she is had merely rubbed her red cheek and had insisted it was fine.

"No, he wasn't was he? But I have no doubt he'll be passed out in the pub about now" smiling softly to her they finally stopped outside her crumbling home. Unlike any other Kori didn't care about the state of her house. She wasn't like some kids who used to pelt her house with stones. All she cared about was spending time with the first friend she made.

"Well, I suppose that is good for me. Probably not for you" she noted staring at a small bruise on her friend's arm where the sleeve had ridden up.

"What? Oh, forget about that Kor, it doesn't matter. I can stay out of his way. If he comes back when you're there I doubt he'll stay away from you." She tried to assure her, pulled back down the sleeve to try and cover her healing bruise.

"It matters to me friend"

"Come on Kor" she tried to ignore her friend's words but they did hit her harder than they should. Kori was one of only two people who cared for her, and the other was her mother. Keeping her eyes from her friend's face she walked to the house door pushing it open without checking to see if anyone was in. The lock hardly worked anyway.

With a small dejected sigh the green eyed girl followed behind trying not to let her smile falter. Rachel didn't need to worry about her.

"Coming" she called after, following her changed friends retreating form.

Kori hadn't been around for a while but even she could see hardly anything had changed. And what had wasn't for the better. There were a few more holes in the wall, which Kori hoped were just from fists and not anything else. And some more broken steps and floorboards.

"Friend?" She asked as she stood in the open door way, looking around the bottom floor as she tried to spot the girls now amethyst hair.

"Kor" her voice greeted her, making her turn in the direction of the most intact part of the house. The kitchen.

As she started over there a small smile graced her face. Of course the kitchen, not only was it the best part of the house but it was where food was. How was she so naïve to forget her friend needed food? It's not like she doesn't need to eat now she's changed.

She froze and her smile slipped from her face. Now, Kori may not have been the best cook on Earth, but she was better than Rachel when it came to making simple dishes.

"Friend, as you invited me around. Please allow me to cook for you!" She pleaded out as she ran in and took the bowl from her hand. Now, Kori loved some of Rachel's food but sometimes the girl made things that were bordering on toxic.

"What?" She asked, completely bewildered staring at the girl who'd taken the bowl from her. "Oh, alright then" she answered looking more than confused.

"Thank you" she tried to hide the sigh of relief behind one of exasperation. "Now, friend, when is your friend to be here?"

"Uh, I don't know, he didn't specify. Just saying he'd be around later" she answered earning a nod from her friend.

"Alright, so we have the time to eat. Good, I am hungry"

"You're always hungry"

"A growing girl needs food friend"

"You spend too much time with Garfield" Rachel smirked as she moved to allow her friend to start 'cooking'.

"The boy is nice, you too would like him should you spend time with him" she tried to persuade as she placed down the bowl still in her grip.

"Sure Kor, if he's anything like you I'm sure I'll be fine not knowing him. One you is more than enough"

"Friend, he's nice and he means well. Yes he does look a little strange with the green hair dye but he means well and is caring."

"I'm sure he does Kor, but I'm not the best with people. In case you haven't realised you're my only friend"

"I know friend, but he's nice. And I think he's vegan. But he says he's just vegetarian" the grey girl turned her out as she kept rambling about this boy and merely sat on one of the rickety chairs set around the dinner table to watch her friend make something hopefully edible.

"Kor, can I cut you off there. I know you like this boy but why're you talking so much about him?" She asked as the girl moved on to clubs this teen was in.

"Well, Rachel, because I feel you should broaden your friends. It'd be good for you to make nice with this boy. He is nice" she answered as she opened the fridge, looking for anything she could use to make food.

"You've never suggested this before"

"Well, I never knew anyone who I felt would be good friend to you. At least not well enough" she answered, glancing over to her friend.

"Would you pass me a paper towel Kor?" She asked catching her friends gaze. She didn't really want to continue this conversation. Hopefully switching subjects so quickly wouldn't be noticed. It was a rather pathetic attempt at changing.

"Oh, of course my friend. Why may I ask?"

"Just to get all this make-up off my face. I'm telling you Kor this stuff is annoying. How do girls put up with it?" Smiling at her friends complaints at one of the things she loved the most.

"We put up with it because we don't use as much as I did on you. I had to put on five times the normal amount just to hide the skin change. Trust me my friend, you wouldn't mind anywhere near as much if I put on the normal amount. Then again you wouldn't be able to tell you were wearing any." Kori answered as she placed the kitchen towel down on the table, along with some make-up remover.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I always keep a little in my bag, never know when it's gonna need redoing."

"You are a weird person Kori" Rachel deadpanned, staring up at her friend with incredulous eyes.

"Do you want it or not?" Before it could be taken away she snatched it and started trying to wipe off the make-up with the rough paper towels her mother bought. Rubbing at her cheeks with the cream Kori took now as a good time to speak. "Two things, one it's normal to redo make-up, during the day it fades or smudges. Two, are you going to at least speak to Garfield?"

"If I say yes will you leave me?" She asked, smiling at her friend, pulling the towel away and seeing the mountain of make-up smeared on the paper.

"Yes" she answered simply, her face showing a small smile.

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but if he's horrible and you're just trying to pawn me off on someone then I'm gonna get back at you."

"Thank you my friend. Uh, I think I ruined what I was trying to make."

"What were you trying to make?"

"Pancakes" she lowered the bowl to her friends line of sight and what greeted her definitely wasn't pancakes. The semi-liquid inside the bowl was bubbling and the mixture had turned a vile purple colour.

"What did you do to it?" Rachel asked aghast.

"I don't know my friend, but I do not think I should be the one to make the food. Perhaps we should wait for the god."

"I suppose you're right, quit while the things not radioactive."

"My friend, I take the offence, I would not be able to make a thing the radioactive."

"With you Kor, I doubt anything would be impossible when talking about food." With a slight pout on her face the green eyed girl didn't deny anything. Merely turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Don't get upset Kori, I'm joking."

"I know, but I do not create the radioactive. I make the colours"

Not answering she merely smiled and shook her head at the strange girl. At least when she was around the woman she wouldn't be the most bizarre person in the room.

"Yeah, Kor, the worst I did was start that small fire at your house."

"I think neither of us will be the house wife I see on TV all time"

"No Kor we won't" she agreed as they started up the broken steps. Each of them wary of the half screwed in banister running up the side. The two girls did keep a tight grip in the others arm to ensure should one go the other would too as they inched their way up the broken boards.

As it was her house the changed girl probably should have been a little more confident in the strength of the steps but having one break two days ago had severely shaken her resolve that the house wasn't falling apart. Kori on the other hand was sure the floor would shatter should she breathe too heavily and as a result was mostly holding her breath.

It did take the two about a minute to reach the top and even then the redhead didn't breathe a sigh of relief.

"Kor?"

"I'm fine friend. Now, let's go to the room of your bed"

"I'm guessing you meant my bedroom" she laughed softly at her friend and led the way to her dilapidated room. She didn't mind letting the girl inside, she had been there before but still. It was a little embarrassing. The green eyed girl had shown her her bedroom before, and to put it politely, it annihilated her room.

While her rooms were creamy white with pink and purple flowers imprinted in them, Rachel's were grimy old wall paper that had been there years before peeled off to reveal the mouldy wood beneath. Where Kori had pictures hung on her walls of her family and a maggot type thing she called Silkie. Why she had that was a mystery. Rachel though had no pictures on her wall, she doubted the mould ridden beams would be able to support them without crumbling.

The grey girl didn't even want to compare their beds. One a soft double that was bright pink with silk sheets. The other, a broken single with just a sheet covering it. One stained with small patches of red from cuts reopened in the night, should the material be any colour than blue far more would have shown in it.

Pushing the thoughts of inadequacy from her mind she pushed open the door to her bedroom. A slouching boy sleeping in the corner welcoming them.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

Staring at the slouched and strangely snoring teen the two shuffled towards him, keeping as quiet as possible. Rachel immediately recognised him as the boy she's seen during the day but the green eyed girl was staring at him with a look of perplex.

"When did you kidnap this boy, friend?" She asked calmly her expression one of absolute seriousness.

"What? I-I didn't kidnap him. Kor, this is the god"

"The god's are teenage boys? I think I've lost all faith in the future of the Earth"

"Listen lass, I don't care who you are, I'm just here to teach the humans how to use my powers while I'm being punished so either stay here or get out. I really couldn't care less. It's not like my punishment can become much worse" the injured god spat as he forced himself to his feet, leaning against the unstable wall as he did so.

"Punishment?"

"Yeah lass, I got punished for causing a mass slaughter and had my powers stripped. I'm lucky they didn't just destroy them. They only saved them because of how long I served for"

"Oh, wait, you were the cause of that war I heard about on the news?" Kori asked as she remembered the apocalyptic scene she'd seen on the news just a week ago.

"Yeah, that was me"

"Wow, Rachel will not be doing that, yes?"

"No lass, if she did they'd kill me. I promised I'd teach her proper"

"Properly" the green eyed girl corrected, enjoying one of the only times she ever corrected someone on their English.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't particularly care about grammar" he ran a hand down his face trying to wake himself up any small amount. "So, tell me, do you want the full story for yourself and your friend or just learning how to heal?"

"What?"

"Well, knowing the full story about everything will make it less surreal but learning to heal seems the best as your starting power. Considering the bruises" instinctively Rachel clamped her hand onto her arm to cover the showing bruise.

"I think the story would be best considering Kor's here. Alright?"

"Core? Oh the girl"

"Yes, and it's Kori" she answered seating herself on her friends bed and thanking the Gods that she was slim or she'd have crashed through the boards judging by the creak of its frame. Rachel, having heard the bed, chose to stand leaning against the beds post as the God continued to try and keep his footing.

"As I told you earlier girl I'm being punished for this" he started, not bothering to make sure they were ready. His job was to teach her and get out, the story was just a bonus for the girl. "I slaughtered a few hundred people and the head hated that. The old git really needs to loosen up. Anyway, I had to give my abilities to someone. I chose you because, well you seems like you could use them."

"Yet you didn't bother to ask my opinion"

"Oh come on, most people would be ecstatic to discover they had magical powers, as they call them. You can get revenge on all the bastards who did shit to you over the years. Hell you could even continue my work if you wanted"

"Killing people for fun? I don't think so. And in case you hadn't noticed I'm not like everyone else"

"Not now you ain't but before you were just a bag of flesh and bones. Just like the rest."

"You realise we're more than that, just because you see us like that doesn't mean it's right"

"Yeah, yeah, go preach to someone who gives a damn. I just need to teach you the basics, then I'm gone"

"Why just the basics?"

"Well now Frenchy, I'll tell you, I don't wanna hang around. I just want my punishment to be over with and the longer I teach you the more it'll stretch out. Besides, once I get my powers back your mind'll be wiped. No sense teaching you thinks you're just gonna forget"

"You're gonna wipe my memory?"

"Not me lass, my boss'll though and for good reason too. It wouldn't do that, no matter how miniscule the number, people with abilities remember them. The world would lose balance. Our job it to keep balance, anyway possible that's what we do. Most of us take lives, keep the world in order by not letting spirits wander the earth. Others, well, the last human we had became what was commonly known as a 'super hero'. Honestly I don't see the appeal. Why save lives in this brief stint they have. Why not simply take them to a world where they can live for millennia and be reborn."

"Well, they don't know of there, besides they can't really live for millennia. Can they?"

"Of course, and they do know of there. I believe here it's commonly referred to as 'heaven'"

"But heaven also has hell"

"True Frenchy, and hell exists too. In fact lately more have been going to hell than heaven. My boss, I wouldn't call him God, though he certainly thinks he is. Anyway my boss is getting pissy about that. I think he's getting lonely in his old age. Someone's taking over soon"

"Taking over?"

"Yeah, you can't tell me you humans still think God lives forever. That's not possible. There's a family line. And the one who's taking over in a couple hundred years is the first woman in almost a thousand."

"Oh is she nice?"

"Complete bitch" he answered simply. "But we're getting off topic. What I'm trying to say is you don't need to help souls if you don't want. You can be like those vigilantes I've heard so much about since coming here. You know, that boy with the mask...what the hell was he called?"

"Robin?" Kori suggested as she remembered the mysterious boy who protected Jump city. Everyone had heard of him but no one saw him.

"Yeah, that's the lad, Robbie"

"Robin" Kori corrected, her voice losing the calming tone it had previously had.

"W-what? Oh, I see, you've got yourself a little crush" he pointed out smirking watching as Kori's face turned a light scarlet "Well, let's leave that. Though I must say lassie, you don't become a hero and meet this guy your friend's gonna kill you"

"Whatever, can we get on with this? Kor and I can discuss that later."

"Fine, we death gods control balance. Without balance there's no order. You can choose the hero path or the god path. Either way you'll be doing your part for order. You'll have to give me an answer by tomorrow on whether you're learning hero like Bobby-"

"Robin"

"-or if you're gonna follow my lead. I need to know what to teach you depending on your route" pushing himself up he touched the side of his face hissing slightly. "Hey Frenchy. Can you see my bruises?" He pulled a face as he leaned into her face.

"Kori. And no, why?"

"Well Frenchy, I got punished I have a lot of bruises and cos my abilities have been stripped I can't heal myself. I've been tryin to cover them" he explained simply, his tone clearly showing just how much he wanted to be out of here.

"Oh, alright" she answered, trying not to glare at the ex-God. She really didn't like him, the quicker he was out of here the better.

"Anyway, Frenchy Emo, I'll see you tomorrow for your answer."

"It Kori!" She shouted just as the God of death jumped from the open, broken, window.

"I was wondering how he got in" Rachel murmured a few moments later.

"I don't have a crush on Robin" Kori added, her arms folded over her chest.

"You've never even seen him."

"Still, I think you should take the hero path. Just to help people" she continued, apparently not even hearing her friend.

"Kor-"

"Not because you could meet Robin, but still, if you did meet him you could always introduce me"

"Kor!"

"What friend?!" She jumped, staring wide eyed at her friend.

"We can talk about this later. My mum should be home soon and my father won't be back till much later. Let's do something normal today and try and make the TV work"

"Is that normal?"

"Here it is"

**Sorry it's so short, but there's a reason. I wanted to get this part done with so I can move onto the hopefully more eventful chapters. Please read review**


End file.
